This cruel yet beautiful world
by jojo062698
Summary: You are currently living with Levi in the undergrounds where everything is going fine that is until they get a job to steal documents. What will happen to you when they accept the job?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and so on. Well enjoy. _

You were walking down one of the filthy alleys of the underground when you heard a noise coming from some boxes you had just passed. Being curious as you are you decided to cautiously approach the boxes. You poked around for awhile until you had found where the noise had been coming from. You had just found a scrawny black kitty. " what are you doing out here all by yourself, where is your mother? " you asked the kitten. All you got back in response was the most adorable meow noise you had ever heard. You crouched down and started petting the cat. The cat purred against your soft gentle touch. You picked her up and started walking home with her in your arms in the filthy streets of the underground.

"Levi look at what I found ,isn't she cute! " you yelled at the short man. He looked at the scrawny kitten in your arms in disgust. "(name) get that filthy thing out of here, who knows what disgusting places that thing has been crawling around in" . He stared at you with his cold Grey eyes into your (e/c) eyes. You knew he was serious whenever he looked at you straight in the eyes but you were determined to keep the scrawny black kitty. " I'll take her a bath and get food for her myself and I promise she won't make a mess either! " you pleaded to him. He looked at you with the same cold stare as before " I thought I said get rid of that thing ".

Tears formed in your eyes and started to slowly roll down your cheeks " how can you be so mean?!". Levi got closer and pushed back your soft (h/c) hair away from your face. His gaze softened but only enough for it to be slightly noticeable. Levi sighed " fine you can keep her but if I find one hair anywhere then I'll get rid of her personally". When you heard these words come out of his mouth you couldn't help but put on a big smile . You ran out of the room happy ready to give your new kitten a bath.

*Levi's pov*

How could I say no when she started to tear up. Of course she would bring it home she is so innocent she has seen how cruel this world can be that's why I just had to let her keep that cat. She said that she'll provide the food but she most likely meant that she'll give half of her food to that cat. At least she is happy.

I thought cats hate baths. This should be good. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and when I saw her I couldn't help but laugh silently . She had scratches all over her arms and was really wet from struggling to keep the cat in the water.

*End of Levi's pov*

Isabel and Farlan had just came back with food for them to eat. " Big bro we're back" yelled Isabel. Levi stopped watching you taking the cat a bath and went into the room In which Isabel yelled from. " what took you two so long? " he asked looking at them knowing that they had something to tell him. "well" Farlan started " we got a really high paying job it will be super easy all we have to do is steal some documents from someone" you then walked I'm the room with the just bathed kitten in your arms. You were tired so you went to go get your food and feed the cat then you fell asleep as they discussed the rest of job.

You woke up to find yourself alone with the cat and a note attached to the wall.

**(name) we went out to do a job that will pay us enough to never have to live in the filth of the underground ever again. We should be back in under 3 weeks. I left you some money for food until we come back. **

**\- Levi **

You put down the note and saw all the money they had left you for food. You had never seen that much money in your life all in one place. You felt hungry so you decided to go ahead and grab some of the money and hide the rest. With the bit of money you grabbed you left to buy food.

30 minutes later

You had come home to find the place completely trashed. Some bandits had taken advantage of Levi being away from home to break in and take what they wanted. You looked around horrified. You checked to see if the money was there but it was all gone. You walked into your room to find your poor cat dead, bleeding. You dropped to the floor crying wanting Levi to come home already. Time passed since the day that happened. 3 weeks to be exact, the only thing that kept you sane was the thought of Levi coming home. Another week passed and you thought maybe they just got held back a bit. 3 more weeks passed and you still waited patiently. 5 years had passed when you finally lost all hope of him ever coming back. By then you were a common thief.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own any of the characters only the plot of this story

" _It's dark. Where am i? Why am I here? I feel like I'm suffocating but from what?" __**Bang! **_"_What was that?" suddenly you see a light and a shadowy figure emerge, quickly forming, becoming a person you have yearned to see but at the same time despised. "Levi?"_

You quickly wake up to see you are still in your crappy bed living in a really bad reality, you were all alone, abandoned. Just the the thought of it made you mad, sad and grateful. If it wasn't for them abandoning you, you would have never become the person you are today. " Stupid, weak, fragile girl. You're dead now. Look at how quickly you went to becoming a thief and a murderer" you said with a sinister smile talking to a memory of what you used to be. You see Levi was the thing keeping you sane and when he didn't return you became a sadistic, twisted girl. You were dangerous, unpredictable which is why no one wanted to be your ally let alone your friend. Although one thing that never changed was your love for cats.

" Shit I got to go" you say as you quickly get up and put on your black tights, boots, and shirt. Although you didn't have many allies people did come often to see you, if they wanted a job done. Today you had to find and kill a boy who was said to be the leader of a gang in the undergrounds. You jumped out of the window in the streets of the underground, ready to start your mission. You start heading to the place they said this gang leader was usually seen. As soon as you get there you quickly spot him. A boy with black hair and green eyes. The letter hadn't specified how they wanted him killed so you decided to wait until he was alone and you could have your fun. You followed him for 30 minutes then he went into an alley and you decided to make your move. You quickly followed him inside, smile on your face. " We're finally alone" you said almost laughing unable to contain your excitement. The boy quickly turned around scared not knowing that you had snuck up from behind. " And why is that?" he said nervously laughing trying not show any fear but he felt your intent to kill and it was making him nervous. " I get to have my fun. I want to see what face you put when I slowly cut off each limb one by one" you said laughing like a mad man. The boy stared into your crazy (e/c) eyes terrified of what was going to happen next. " I can't get scared now. I have to stick with the plan" he said in a low voice hoping he said it low enough that you didn't hear, but you did. You quickly took to your thoughts ' plan? What plan? Was getting me here part of a plan? If so then this is a setup' You quickly turned to make a run for it but then you stopped. Something fell from above and blocked your path. It was three people in green cloaks. You turn back around and see an additional two besides the boy. You were surrounded.

" Surrender peacefully and please make it easier for both of us" said a small girl. You quickly take out your knife and throw it at her aiming for her heart. She moved but not fast enough that it hit her arm. " Petra are you okay?!" screams the boy from behind. You look back at him and start making your move again, then you feel something poke your neck and you stop. You reach for your neck and take it off. It was a dart. You ignore it and keep on going. Soon after another one pierces your neck you quickly remove it and keep going your movements slowing down tremendously. Another one hits your neck. And you feel the tiredness hit you you. The boy takes this moment to tackle you down and restrain you. Every one quickly gathered around. " Man, I can't believe it took three to take you down! I wonder why?!" says the lady obviously excited. " Hanji why are you so excited now? I thought you only get like this with titans?" Suddenly you see another figure come from up above. " Eren make sure she's fully restrained. We don't want her trying to escape because you fucked up" said a man with a serious tone in his monotone voice. ' That voice. It sounds so familiar. Could it be?' You slowly put your head up, your (h/c) hair covering half your face. "Levi?" You said in a low voice that nobody heard.

Levi's P.O.V

' I hate being back in the filthy underground. I wonder how (name) is doing? Looks like they're done down there' I quickly go down to get this over with. ' of course Eren is talking instead of getting work done' "Eren make sure she's fully restrained. We don't want her trying to escape because you fucked up". ' Looks like she still isn't unconscious yet. Is she still trying to escape? How pathetic….. (name)?...it has to be her she just mouthed my name. Out of all the people it could have been it had to be you. Why you?'

End of Levi's P.O.V

'It is him. Why is he here? Why now after all these years?' Suddenly all the sadness and loneliness faded away and was replaced by rage. Seeing his face again made you mad but you were too tired to even show it. Everything slowly went black and you went to sleep with a raging fire burning in your heart for the hatred you had for Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters do not belong to me only the plot does. May or may not follow events from actual anime.

You wake up to find yourself in a dimly lit room, chained to the wall,behind bars, as if you were an animal and there was no such thing as playing it too safe. "Either I'm a prisoner or your into some real kinky shit…Levi" you say as you look at the shadow that was currently hiding him, the one who made you this way. Your grin was almost from ear to ear. You couldn't help but let out a laugh. A laugh that would have sent chills down anyone's spine, but not him, he remained as stoic as ever and this entertained you. "What's so funny?" he said in an annoyed monotone voice. You decided to have your fun so you replied with "Why so annoyed Levi? Annoyed cause you thought you got rid of me permanently when you left me in the undergrounds?" You said with a smile yet he refused to show any emotion even though deep down, hearing these words come from your mouth pained him. " Am i right? Is that why you don't respond?" You say, head lowered, your (h/c) hair covering that twisted smile of yours. "So tell me Levi, where's Farlan and Isabel? Don't tell me they left you. Or did you do the same to them that you did to me? Oh, won't you tell me? I'm so very curious" you said almost laughing. He stared at you with a bit of pain and slight hate in his eyes and that's when you knew you struck a nerve. You let out a laugh so sinister it made him flinch. He stared at you, wanting you to stop.

You heard footsteps coming down what you believed to be stairs. "Seems like you two are getting along" said a tall man with blonde hair. He then turns to you "Hi there my names Erwin. What's yours?" You keep your head down and don't respond. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he says jokingly yet you still don't respond. " I'm the commander of the scouts and I'm the one who asked them to bring you here" you look up with annoyance written all over your face. "Ah do I have your attention now?" Erwin says with a smile on his face. " I've heard a great deal about you. Let me cut straight to the point, I want you under my command" he says in a serious tone. At this point you're beyond annoyed. "That's the reason why you brought me here?! I could care less about you being commander of the scouts!" you say this ready to kill anyone when you have the chance and all because it annoyed you. " Oh you want me under your command? Well I don't see that happening!" you get up and start heading toward the bars but then you stop.

You sit back down legs crossed " fine I'll do it." They both looked at you surprised not knowing what had just happened. Truth was you were taking this opportunity to kill the one person who made you this way, Levi.

Levi's P.O.V

'Why did she give in so easily? Is she going to try to escape? I guess I'll have to look after her to make sure that doesn't happen. But for now I have to keep my distance. I can't let her know that I let them die'. "Levi let's go" Erwin says and I quickly follow after leaving her alone once more. " Levi you seem distracted, did she say something to you?" he asked with concern in his voice. "No" I quickly reply but to be honest it bothered me seeing her that way. Maybe I'll see her later.

End of Levi's P.O.V

"Finally they're gone. Now let's see. How am I going to get out of here?" You started to examine the handcuffs and saw a keyhole. "Looks easy enough to pick" you quickly start searching your hair until you found what you were looking for. " It's still here. Of course they didn't bother checking my hair, who would?" You say as you start taking out a pin that was carefully placed in your hair just for emergencies like these. Once you took out the pin you quickly started working on the locks. It didn't take much time until all the cuffs were off, now you just had to work on the gate of the jail cell. That one took you twice as long to do but you still managed. You were almost freed now you just had to escape but first find Levi and take him down. Might as well finish your fake job and take out that brat Eren as well. You went up the stairs and made sure it was all clear then you took off ready, ready to end their lives.

Levi's P.O.V

' Maybe I should go with her right now'. I quickly got up and went to were she was being restrained but when I got down the stairs, she was gone. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Could it be her?' I waited for the person to come down the stairs, it was Erwin. " Did you also come to..talk..to….her" he says noticing that you were gone. You both go to tell every cadet to find and capture you but they both advised them to go in groups. I quickly started the search myself.' I hope I find you first.

End of Levi's P.O.V

You were walking down the hallway when all of a sudden you heard " there she is" you turned around and stared at the three boys. They couldn't help but stare at how beautiful you were with your (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes intensely gazing at them, your (s/c) skin that was just wonderful but your figure is what made that beautiful face of yours much better. They snapped out of it when you had already made your move and we're 3 inches in front of them. For the first one you punched him in the stomach and knocked out his air and when he bent over because of the pain you kneed him in the face and dropped his unconscious body on the floor. 'Now on to the second one' you thought but then you realised you were bored so you got out of fight mode and decide to leave and started walking away. They stared at you as you left and they were relieved but they knew their orders and they were determined to follow through. They went after but stopped as soon as you turned around and stared at them. It was a stare that can even beat Levi's. They soon decided that maybe it was best if they attended to their unconscious friend. They were trying to see if he was even alive as you landed pretty hard blows then they all went silent except for a set of footsteps coming your way. Someone still dared to come after you, so you turned around and gave the exact same stare and you in exchange received one back. "Looks like I don't have to go looking for you anymore" you say staring at the person who was once your world. He quickly starts giving orders to the two cadets "you two go take him to the infirmary and quickly find Erwin". They both saluted him then left to go do what they were told. "(name) I thought you were going to follow Erwin orders so be a good little girl and go back in the cell" he said half heartedly. "Your right Levi I did say I would follow his orders but I don't remember him giving me any and stop trying to boss me around it's really annoying" you said tired. The feeling of wanting to kill Levi at that exact moment had left your body. You felt nothing towards him anymore. 'I guess this isn't the right time to kill him then' you thought. At this point you just wanted to sleep because of how tired you felt. You were suddenly surrounded by not only Levi but by Erwin, Hanji, and Petra as well. Hanji and Petra being in back of you while Erwin was besides Levi. Erwin starts walking towards you "Why did you escape from your cell?" You stay silent and put your head down. "Let's go back" he says in a soft but commanding tone. You slowly start walking towards Erwin and he realises you are following his orders at this moment. You were so tired you didn't care, that cell didn't sound all too bad as long as you got to sleep. But you didn't want to walk anymore so you did the unthinkable, as you were walking with Erwin and as you were about to pass Levi you climbed on his back wanting him to carry you all the way there. Hanji burst out in laughter saying "Oh my….I just can't… Hahaha you have been chosen shorty" she keeps laughing and even drops to the floor unable to stop the laughter from coming out. Erwin turns around and sees why Hanji is laughing "Well Levi, I guess you're coming with us as well". Levi just let's out a 'tch' and carries you all the way back to your cell.

Levi's P.O.V

'As soon as she got on my back I was surprised. She got on my back like back then in the undergrounds. When she was too tired she'd usually climb on but I still know her well enough to know that this won't last long. I think she's already asleep'. "Well Levi, I guess you're coming with us as well". "tch" 'look at her laughing over there like the freak she is' I think while turning around to follow Erwin. 'her skin is so soft and I can feel strands of silky hair touch my face. I know this won't last because when she's tired she doesn't know what she's doing. She probably won't remember the part where she got on me'. We finally got to the the cell and I put her inside on the bed but we didn't cuff her this time. We shut the door and left in silence 'Maybe I'll come see her later, hopefully she doesn't try to break out again.'

End of Levi's P.O.V

~time skip~

"Looks like someone is coming to visit me, who might it be?" You said with curiosity and boredom. There he was, Levi, staring at you with a soft stare you had seen long ago. " Oh it's just you" you say clearly uninterested of why he's here. "(name) why?". " Why what?" You ask not understanding his question. "Why are you this way? What happened?". " Are you seriously so clueless that you can't figure out that I had to learn how to fight in order to survive in the undergrounds because someone left me to fend for myself. That's what happened." you say without emotion in your voice. How else could you have said it when you felt numb. You just lay there waiting for him to leave or ask another question but he didn't. He just stood there, quiet, thinking about how he also killed that sweet innocent girl. The one who smiled brightly and saw the beauty in even the ugliest things. She was gone and in her place a cold demon.


End file.
